


Infinitesimal

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Personality Swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: A homesick Lance fic with a little twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing written on a whim
> 
> Enjoy!

"Thought I'd find you here."

Lance didn't bother moving his head up from where it was resting, his forehead against his folded arms. He didn't need to look and see who the voice belonged to. He knew exactly who it was, and he was not in the mood for putting up with him right now.

Keith fucking Kogane. The best pilot in the Garrison by far, with talent that came so naturally it seemed like he didn't try at all sometimes. He seemed so... nonchalant about everything back then. 

Actually, scratch that. That hadn't changed one bit since they became the Defenders of the Universe. They flew around in space, fighting an ancient evil alien empire nearly daily, and Keith still wasn't fazed by it. He still grinned that stupid grin, still told terrible jokes like everything was fine.

It pissed him off.

How could Keith just shrug it off his shoulders like it was nothing? They were a bunch of teenagers countless miles from home who could possibly die any day now. That thought alone kept Lance up at night. His family probably thought he was dead by now. They knew him as the middle child who tried his hardest at everything and still screwed everything up in some way. That was his great legacy on Earth.

Now, he was a child soldier thrown in the middle of a war he didn't want. Miles from home, and still the resident screwup despite his best efforts. And who caused that, exactly?

Keith. Keith had sent Hunk a text message out of the blue the last night they had been on earth. Before they were swept up in this mess. Hunk had shaken him awake that night, worry in his eyes. Part of him still wished he had just ignored him and went back to sleep. He'd be safe at home right now and, considering the clock Pidge and Coran worked on to show the time on earth illuminated by the crystal, he'd probably be sneaking to practice in the simulator right about now.

But then Hunk mentioned the name 'Keith', and Lance had been wide awake and ready to sneak out to see what the dropout had been so worried about.

And now he was hugging his knees on the floor of an ancient alien ship, trying not to shiver at the room's icy temperature. All because he had hung on to the so-called 'rivalry' with the one who was walking toward him.

"What are you doing here?" Lance finally asked reluctantly. 

"I could ask you the same thing." Keith told him, moving to sit down next to him. "Allura would probably kill you if she knew you were out here past curfew. You know that, right?"

Right. Her little curfew according to Earth-time to keep them in tip-top shape. You can't kill Galra drones if you're tired, after all. "You didn't answer my question."

He finally allowed himself to look at Keith. Even now, he seemed so calm. His shoulders were loose, leaning back slightly onto his hands against the cold floor. His oversized jacket hung loose on him, the sleeves showing only a bit of his fingers. He was still wearing the same shirt, mostly dark gray except for the red collar and tight long sleeves. The same outfit he'd worn when the three of them caught him speeding to where Shiro had been kept. He'd taken the jacket off and left it on the seat of his hover-rover, but still.

Keith shrugged, violet eyes glancing to him. "I was looking for you, duh." He cracked a small smile. "Checked the training room first, but you actually weren't there, so this was my second guess. Your turn."

"I wanted some time to think." Lance said, hoping Keith got the hint. The 'alone' part was unspoken, but pretty obvious.

Apparently living alone in a desert for a year had seriously dampened Keith's social skills, because he barely even batted an eye at that. He just raised an eyebrow, the smile slowly starting to drop. "About what?"

A million fitting answers popped into his head immediately. Most of them about Keith (unsurprisingly). "I just don't..." He started, looking for the right words to say. They were still a team, after all. The two had only just started having a strange friendship, and Lance didn't want to mess that up by being an insensitive prick. "...Understand you, I guess."

"Me?" Keith asked. "I'm an open book, hermano."

Lance sighed. "Don't call me your brother." He knew a bit of Spanish, considering his family (namely his abuelita) but Keith put him to shame. Apparently the closest town to his little shack in the middle of nowhere was mainly made up of people who only spoke that language. But someone who knew both had taught him enough to converse with the locals so he could get stuff like food and water. Then Keith had apparently wanted to learn more and learned quickly. Another thing on the list of things Keith was better than Lance at while barely trying.

It was a very long list.

"What I mean is," Lance tried again. How should he phrase this? "How do you do it?"

Keith seemed genuinely confused now. "How do I do what?"

"Be so... unconcerned about everything!" Lance blurted out, reaching his arms out in exasperation. "I think about my family and it feels like I can't breathe! But you..." He stopped short. He let himself calm down, his arms slowly dropping to his sides. "...You never seem fazed by anything. You just smile and crack jokes like everything's fine, and I just don't understand how you're not scared." He hugged his knees again, looking down at the floor.

"All right, I'm gonna be straight with you," Keith said after a grating moment of silence. He paused and snickered at his unintentional joke. "Well, I can't really be straight with you, but-" Lance shot him an icy glare. He wasn't in the mood for stupid jokes. Keith stopped and cleared his throat. He looked out to the giant windows showing the countless stars surrounding the two of them. "Honestly? I know I act like I don't care sometimes. I pretend I'm okay about all this, but..." He sighed, his voice softer when he spoke up again. "In reality? I'm terrified. But showing it doesn't help anything." He looked back to Lance. "Remember what Iverson used to tell us?"

"...Don't try to do a barrel roll?"

Keith let out a breathy laugh at that. "You're kinda right, but not the one I meant." He waited a moment, probably waiting for Lance to say something. "'Morale is important.' I wouldn't help anyone by moping around and showing how scared I am all the time."

At that moment, the cycling cooling systems kicked in. The room grew even colder, and Lance visibly shivered. He hoped Keith somehow didn't notice.

He looked to see Keith taking his jacket off. He'd noticed. He draped the jacket around Lance's shoulders, shifting closer to him. His hand was still on Lance's shoulder. He decided not to say anything about it. He didn't want to ruin their little bonding moment.

"Do you want me to stay here for a couple more minutes?" Keith asked him, voice soft as he stared out at the expanse of space.

Lance moved to put his head on Keith's shoulder hesitantly. But Keith didn't say anything about it, didn't move an inch, so he guessed that it was fine. "Yeah," he said, a small smile on his face. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: squishy--squish  
> I take drabble requests


End file.
